And Then We Were
by lovepotions
Summary: Ron's in Ireland with his new wife, and Harry and Hermione discovery that there's something more that just friendship between them.
1. Default Chapter

Harry, Ron, And Hermione had just finished Hogwarts. Now, all close to 18 years old, and able to use there powers out of school grounds, They were ready to start there own lives.  
  
"So Harry, what do you plan to do now?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Not sure yet. I really would like to go to London and test my quiddich skills on a real team though." Harry said wistfully.  
  
"Well, me and Bell are going to Ireland to start a family."  
  
Ron said putting an arm around his sweetheart. Ron had finally grown out of his awkward stage, and had developed a muscular body to go with his height.  
  
During the school year, he had fallen madly in love with a Ravenclaw seventh year name Bell Soundman.  
  
"Hey, good for you!" Harry said with a grin.  
  
But then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Hermione sitting by the lake. His heart thumped in his chest and he ran off to see her.  
  
More to come.Please Review. I feel a romance coming on. 


	2. the first reactions

"Hermione!' Harry called.  
  
Hermione turned around and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Harry" She replied scooting over so he could sit down.  
  
"What's the matter Hermione, you always dreamed of graduating top of your class and you did. Top of the school actually." He said.  
  
"Oh I don't know. I guess with Ron going to Ireland and you thinking about London, I'm feeling a little lonely." She said with a tiny chuckle without any humor.  
  
"Oh, Harry! I'm going to miss you so much!" She cried throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
Harry accepted the hug fully and buried his face into her hair.  
  
He never really noticed how soft it was before.  
  
Or how good it smelled.  
  
He held her close and after a while he softly whispered, "You wont have to miss me if you came with me."  
  
She relaxed in his arms and nodded her head. "I'd follow you any where." 


	3. preperations

CHAPTER 3- preperations  
  
The next day, Harry knocked on the girl's dormitory's door. Ginny opened it.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Hermione told me you guys were going to London! That's great.  
  
I'm late but I'll see you later, Bye!" She said with hast. After she left, Harry saw  
  
Hermione sitting on the bed with her trunk, and smiling. "I'm really excited Harry,  
  
But.um..I.have to do something I've been meaning to get around to." She said  
  
carefully. "And what might that be?" Harry asked hoping she hadn't changed her mind.  
  
He couldn't go without her. He wanted her to be with him. To give him support.. and  
  
love. Yes! He thought. I want her love! "This." Hermione said, getting up. She looked  
  
into his mysterious green eyes, and placed her lips on his. They were so warm and  
  
inviting. He urged her mouth to open and tangled his tongue with hers. Heat burst  
  
through his veins and settled deep within his heart branding her name over what used to  
  
be Cho Chang's. When the kiss ended, she looked up at him and smiled. "Wow." She  
  
whispered. "Yeah, wow." He replied.  
  
Look out for chapter four coming soon! PLEASE REVIEW. 


	4. the shack worth a fortune

Okay. I got some reviews that said to make my chapters longer. So I guess that's what I'm gonna do! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
CHAPTER 4~~~~~~~~~The shack worth a fortune  
  
Harry and Hermione took the Hogwarts Express back to London one more time.  
  
They could have flied and gotten there faster, but they wanted to say their goodbyes to  
  
Ron and the rest of their friends. As they filed off the train back into the busy streets of  
  
the city, Harry took Ron aside one last time. "I'll pop in as soon as I get an owl telling me  
  
where you're living." Ron said proudly now that he could legally do as he pleased with  
  
magic. "I'm really gonna miss all the good times, mate." Harry said. Ron said his  
  
goodbyes to Hermione, walked hand in hand with Belle to an old rusty bike, and  
  
disappeared into the portkey.  
  
"Harry, where are we going to live?" Hermione asked. Harry grinned and flagged  
  
down a taxi. "To this address please." Harry said as he lifted Hermione's luggage into the  
  
trunk. Then he lifted Hedwig's cage and Crookshanks' carrier into the passenger seat,  
  
and finally put his own trunk into the back. As they drove along the London countryside  
  
they chatted about muggle sports to throw off any suspicions the driver may have gotten.  
  
Finally, they came to a tiny cabin that was to the driver probably looked like a pile off  
  
junk. But when the cab left, Harry opened the door to what actually was a gorgeous  
  
Victorian mansion. "Oh Harry! Hermione said throwing her arms around his neck. "It's  
  
perfect!" she cried. "So are you." He thought out loud. Hermione blushed but then gave  
  
him what was meant to be a small kiss. But it turned into so much more.  
  
To see what happens, tune in for chapter five coming soon! 


	5. That Feeling I Have

Okay.I'll make my chapters even longer.but it may take awhile because my brother hurt my typing finger. Here's chapter 5! The rating might go up to R, so if my friends are reading, this may be the last chapter you want to read. Just a warning! But don't let it stop you if you do want to read past it!  
That Feeling I Have Harry was in a world like none he'd ever known. A dazed shock that made him  
  
feel weak at the knees and light at the heart. Hermione wasn't experience anything  
  
different. Her body when to hyper-alert when he took the kiss deeper. Goosebumps  
  
outlined her spine as Harry ran his hand across her back. He kneaded the soft skin around  
  
her shoulders and she clung to his chest. Just as she started to undo the top button of his  
  
polo shirt, a loud screech was heard from the cage behind them. Harry turned to find  
  
Hedwig snuffling and clawing at the bars. Harry opened the hatch, and the great bird flew  
  
out the open door. "Um, I. uh, that is." Harry stuttered trying to find the words to  
  
excuse their actions. "I know." Hermione said quietly. "It's scary isn't it? We've been  
  
friends all these years, and now this. We should probably forget about the whole thing."  
  
She mumbled. "No, I don't want to forget." He said grabbing her hand. "I want to  
  
remember for the rest of my life." He said surprising himself on his sincerity. It was the  
  
honest truth. She looked into his eyes, and gasped at the desire that filled them. But what  
  
really shocked her was her own burning desire for her best friend. It bothered her all that  
  
night, but as she got up the next morning, the bother turned into pure torture when she  
  
found him at the kitchen table, only in a white terrycloth robe.  
  
"Mornin'" he said. "Hey Harry." She said answered with a smile. He conjured up  
  
another cup of coffee and began to tell her that day's plans. He was going to the All  
  
National Quiddich Stadium Located in Frislann, Great Britain. He would try out for  
  
England's seeker. As he brought his new broom, the Wonderflight34 out from it's case, he felt her gaze. "Good Luck, Harry." She whispered. "Thanks Hermione, I'll need it." With that he disappeared from sight. 


End file.
